(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for controlling an engine (internal combustion engine) and a method thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has already been proposed to control the rate of fuel supply to an engine or the idling conditions of the engine in accordance with information on the opening degree of its associated throttle (throttle opening degree), which is detected by a throttle sensor constituted of a potentiometer, or the revolution number of the engine.
Although the engine control making use of information on the throttle opening degree has such an advantage as good responsibility, it is accompanied by a disadvantage that accurate control can hardly be attained owing to errors or the like prone to occur upon mounting the throttle sensor.